


两则小段子

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [38]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 没什么关联的两则段子
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	1. 第一篇

Guti把手搭到他肩膀上的第一秒，Raul就觉得浑身僵硬，他感受到比自己高一些的人就站在身侧，手从右边过来环住他的脊背，然后自然而然地放在了他的肩膀上，以一种微妙的姿态将他圈在了怀里。

Raul并非反感身体接触的人，相反地他如任何一个西班牙人一样喜欢以拥抱表达热情。但是如果对象是Jose Guti，他总觉得不太自在，仿佛被触碰到的每一寸皮肤都又痒又热，这会更是忍不住地抖了一下。

"怎么了？"

罪魁祸首在他耳边轻声问道，他的身上有着浓郁的香水味，Raul早就了解Guti向来如此，也抱怨过、调侃过几句，却没有一刻像这样注意到这种味道，简直要让他迷迷糊糊地不知道自己身处何地。

"没怎么......"

Raul同样小声回答他，他们在拍照，Raul不太会摆姿势，只能微微弯下腰，对着镜头露出了一个紧张腼腆的笑容。

后来看到这张照片的时候，大家都在说自己是丑是美，Benito还嘲笑谁谁穿的老土，只有Raul盯着那个最漂亮的男孩，看了一遍又一遍，把他的样子记在了心底。


	2. 第二篇

"我总不可能一辈子不离开马德里吧？"  
"怎么不能？"  
"要是有俱乐部开价一亿买我呢？"  
"那我就把钱换成硬币，从直升机上往下撒，砸死他们....."

Raul被他的话逗得笑了起来，眼睛弯成了两道月牙，五官在那张青涩的脸上皱成一团。Guti却没有同他一起笑，他安静地望着Raul，嘴唇抿成了一条直线。  
Raul发觉了他的反常，慢慢地止住了笑容。他问道："怎么了？"

"我是认真的，rulo，"金发男孩重复道："我是认真的。"

"如果有人要把你从我身边带走，我是要跟他们拼命的。"


End file.
